1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, for example, an organic EL display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active-matrix-type organic EL display device is, for example, configured such that respective pixels which are arranged in parallel in the x direction are selected in response to scanning signals and data signals are supplied to respective pixels in conformity with the selection timing.
In each pixel to which the data signal is supplied, the data signal is stored in a capacitive element, a switching element (a drive switching element) is driven by the stored charge, and a power source is supplied to an organic EL element through the drive switching element.
With respect to this switching element, although one switching element is used in one pixel usually, there has been known an organic EL display device which uses a plurality of switching elements in one pixel as disclosed in patent documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open 2003-84689 (patent document 1), Japanese Patent Laid-open 2001-202032 (patent document 2) and Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei8 (1996)-328038 (patent document 3), for example.
Here, the patent document 1 discloses a technique which aims at the uniform brightness of pixels. The patent document 2 discloses a technique which aims at the redundancy by using a plurality of pixels as one pixel. The patent document 3 discloses a technique which sets a total of parasitic capacitances to a fixed value even when an alignment displacement occurs.    [Patent reference 1] JP-A-2003-84689    [Patent reference 2] JP-A-2001-202032    [Patent reference 3] JP-A-8-328038